Ego Diligo Vos
by ArmyRabbit
Summary: Zero is saved by a mysterious someone,.. hours later he hears her say 'Ego diligo vos'. What does it mean? Warning: Swearing! -Currently being edited-
1. Zero meet Celine

**Ego diligo vos.**

Hello people, hope you enjoy this new story.

Screaming in pure agony as I was finally transcending into a Level E! After 5 years of fighting against my instincts, against the bloodlust... It was happening.

My body feels as if there is acid in my bloodstream instead of blood; eating away my body as it is moving though my veins. I can't hold my pain I scream for someone... ANYONE! To kill me.

I hear the door open and I look up where this girl in a black dress carrying a satchel looks at me. I feel light as I look at her; she's beautiful!

Her hair is white with a single black streak on her left hand side of her face, her cheekbones high, her skin clear, her lips a rosy red but what captivating me was her eyes they were the lightest bluish-purple.

She and I are staring at each other for a couple of moments. Then the pain flares up again. I scream in pain and she then raced to me and knelt in front of me,

"Go away!" I whisper hoarsely.

The girl looks at me and says, "No!", then she digs in her satchel and grabs a small vial filled with red ... stuff, like blood.

"I'm not drinking that!" I spit out at her.

"Oh shut up, Zero! It's not for you!", and as she says this she removes the stopper and drinks the contents in one fluid motion. I stare at her as she winces after taking the liquid from what I gather the taste. The pain starts up again and this time it feels as if I am being ripped in half.

In agony, I grunt to her "Kill me, or I'll kill you when I get these chains off!"

She smirks, "I highly doubt that.".

She grabs the back of my head, turns her neck to the left and forces my head to her neck,

"Drink!" she orders. I hesitate,

"Now! it's for you! Do it now, it will help you' she presses my head harder. I try to resist but her scent, I groaned,  
>'It's intoxicating!"<p>

My fangs enlarge to twice their size, my throat burning,  
>'I can't take it anymore!' I think.<p>

I licked the patch of skin on where I was going to bite down, I hear her moan.

'My god, that sound is beautiful!'

I moaned at the sound of her, then I bit down... hard!

I heard her gasp and I then drank the red liquid, it was wonderful. She tasted like a dark chocolate. I see her thoughts, her name is Celine, and she is 18 years old. Screaming erupted when I saw the silhouette of someone being thrown down and blood pool along the cold floor ... I pull out of her neck before I see anymore.

I lick over the wound I just made on her neck in apology. I nuzzle my nose in her neck and repeatedly said "Sorry."

I hear her mumble strange words then I saw a spark a couple of inches in front of my eyes. I look at the spot and where I just bit her was clear, no marks.

I look up and Celine is looking at me with eyes filled with compassion. She smiles, I try to give her a smile but my gut tightens in a sickening way, I lunge to the side to avoid her and puke up my stomachs contents. As I'm throwing up Celine is caressing my back, soothing me. After I finish making the mess, I straighten up.

'You feeling better?' Celine asked me softly, I try to smirk and nod. Then I felt really tired for some reason and placed my head in the crook of her neck, she rubs the back of my head murmuring "It's alright Zero, get some sleep."

And with that I drifted off to sleep.

-EDITED!-


	2. Memories

A/N- Hey guys hope you like this chapter.

**Celine's POV**

Hearing the steady, even breaths of Zero tells me he went to sleep. '_Good'_, I thought, 'H_e'll need all his strength for his transformation.'_

'The potion that I drank turns a vampire into a Level C!' I thought. It took me three years to get the potion right. Memories of me slaving over a cauldron appeared.

Wait, why am I doing that creepy inner monologue thing? Weird!

I hear a murmur "Alone... Dark...Moon."  
>I smirk my name means moon, I wondered if Zero knows that? I mentally slapped my head, of course he did, I mean he did read my thoughts whilst drinking my blood. Suddenly feeling the fatigue of the loss of blood creep up on me, I slowly put my head on the floor so not to wake up Zero. I pulled my satchel under my head, and relaxed. Sleep claimed me.<p>

**Zero's POV**

Entering an old mansion, where every room had a memory! The first room had my first memory... of mum looking down and cooing at me then I realised I had just been born, I hear a man's voice and I turn to it ... dad, holding something in his hands, Ichiru.. My twin.

I walk to the next room, and another and another, after awhile- I came across the room of the memory of the night Shizuka Hiou attacked. I felt anger and sadness as I watched my parents die in front of me again, it looked so real! I screamed, and then heard a little whisper of worry in my ear; I couldn't distinguish the voice until it got louder. "Zero, wake up!"

I woke up abruptly, I looked around where I was, in a room full of scratch marks and blood smears, I realised I was in my VAMPING OUT Room, it was in case I was turning to a Level E.

I heard a small murmur underneath me "Are you alright, Zero?"

I look down and Celine is looking at me owlishly, it's kinda cute. She tilts her head to a side, looking at me questionably. I shake my head, "Yeah I'm fine" I answer.

She smiles "Good!" I smirk at her. I realise I'm on top of her, my cheeks heat up.

I quickly get off and kneel next to her. She smirks at my actions. She sits up and tilts her head to the right, little cracks come to my ear, her head tilts to the left then I hear a huge crack in her neck.

"Oh crap!" Celine curses.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my voice laced with worry.

"I got a kink in my neck and it hurts like hell!" she whisper whilst placing a head on the left side of her neck, she tries to move her neck, but was rewarded with a couple of winces.

"Here stay still, I'll massage it." I say soothingly. She whispers, "Ok."

She slowly moves so her back is facing me, I place my hands on her neck and rubbing soothing circles, I feel her neck relax, and then I quickly moved the neck to its normal place.

I heard a satisfying crack and a moan of satisfaction from Celine. "Thank you!" she whispers.

I smirk. Then I notice the place on her neck where I bit last night, still not even a mark.

"Celine?" I ask, trying out her name.

"Yeah?" she answers. "What was that spark I saw in front of me on your neck last night?" I question. She looks at me funny, "Didn't you see enough in my blood?" she asks. "I only saw your name and age!" I answer slowly, not wanting to admit for digging further in. She sighs.

"Well, you should have drunk a bit more because you would have learnt a lot more!" Celine stated.

I look at her questionably, she sighs, "Maybe it's best if I just show you!"

I was about to say no but she cut me off. "Zero! My blood has something in it which you need so, for once in your life, do as your are told!" she orders.

Celine tilts her head to the side of her neck. "No, please! I don't want to hurt you more!"

"Zero... I know you don't want to do it but you need to drink!" she said. Looking into each others eyes, I tried to see if there was anyway to get out of it. There wasn't!

I sighed heavily, "Ok!"

I place my head on her neck, I sniff her neck and I feel the thirst come to me. I once again feel those pesky fangs enlarge, I lick her neck, and bite quickly but trying to cause as less pain as possible.

I heard Celine gasp, the sighs as her thoughts come to my mind.

**A/N- I am editing these chapters because I was re-reading the story and kind of felt ashamed of how bad the grammar and how it was written. So, ENJOY!  
>ArmyRabbit xxooxxoo<strong>


	3. Leia

**EGO DILLIGO VOS.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

**ZERO'S P.O.V.**

Her life flooded into my mind. I saw an older man smiling down at her. A woman cooking food with her red hair tied up in a ponytail. A teenaged girl looking like Celine grabbing her and racing off into a room, laughing. Some flashes of a cauldron and Celine chanting words.

Wait? Celine is a witch. So that explains the potion and the vanishing bit marks!

There were more sketchy images of a person falling to the ground, but this time I saw her face to face. It was the same girl.

I heard Celine gasp. I pulled out to look at her, she looks at me; "Your ... taking too ... much." She barley whispers. I quickly clean her up.

I whispered "Sorry."

She smiled, "It's alright Zero."

Then a thought struck me, "How did you know my name?"

She giggled, the sound of an angels laugh. "We work together!" I look at her as if she is the craziest person in the world; she probably is but..,

"I'm a hunter... just with witchy powers!" she giggled again. I thought of all the girls at the hunters association and replied, "How come I have never seen you though?"

She shrugged, "Well, you never paid attention in the first place and ever since last year you've been even more anti-social, only a couple people know why and... I know it's none of my business so I won't ask!" Celine stated proudly.

I sighed, it's been a year since I last saw Yuuki, I don't miss her! Her stupid, Pure-blooded vampiric nature. But I do, in a small way miss her small, bubbly self.

"Zero?" Celine waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm ok!" I said. Another question popped into my head, "What was that potion you drank last night?"

Celine slowly shook her head and sighed "For three years now I have been working on a potion to stop Level D's; as you were, to becoming Level E to a stable Level C!" She paused, "It's been a lot of hard work and a lot of lives wasted!" she sounded as if in pain.

"Who did you lose?" I asked quietly and interested in finding out more about this mysterious woman.

"My older sister Leia... She was 20 at the time. We were best friends! But, she was killed by a Level E, it was our last mission together to see if the potion worked! ...it did but to a great cost!"

A single tear raced down her cheek, I wiped it away then did something I thought I would never do again, I leaned in and hugged her! She stiffened at first then relaxed, we stayed like that for god knows how long.

"If you need to talk about it just ask me I'm willing to listen." I whispered.

"Thanks Zero!" she smiled. I just smirk back.

Suddenly I felt nausea and my head felt heavy, "Celine, is one of the side effects of the potion feeling like absolute crap?" I asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Celine looked worried,

"Because that's how I feel." I said.

"Ok, think of your bed at your home! Think about it and nothing else!" she ordered.

I thought of my neatly made double bed, it's blue and white sheets and grey doona on top. I finished thinking and opened my eyes to see we are kneeling on the floor of my bedroom.

I felt something push me up, and push me towards my bed, the sheets move to the side to accommodate me. "Get into the bed, ya vamp!" I hear Celine jeer.

I turned and bared my fangs at her jokingly with a playful growl.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes! **Very** intimidating!" She said sarcastically.

I fall into bed and she pulled the covers on top of me, I then snuggled in. I heard footsteps going out the door. "Where you going?" I asked.

"I'm starving, so I'm going to raid your kitchen! Hope you don't mind!" She said, "Ok." I chuckle she smiled and ran out of the door saying "Yay! Food here I come!"

I sighed and shook my head; 'I have a feeling that that girl and I would be spending a lot of time together.' I thought. Then when the feeling of the nausea got a bit stronger, I fell into a deep sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys. Uh, Review! That's all :D Love ya all!**


	4. Pancakes

**Chapter 4.**

**Celine's POV**

What do I feel like to eat? Oh, um, I can make pancakes! Let's see there isn't any eggs... ahuh got the little suckers.

-10 minutes later-

Crap! No! Not on my dress!

–Sigh-

Damn! I hate pancake mixture sometimes. Better change clothes.

I thought of my dress fading and being replaced by bootleg jeans and blue tank top. I smirk, and open my eyes and they were on instead of an annoying dress.

I remember two weeks ago I got a letter from the head of the Hunters Association. It told me to dress **VERY** nicely (by the way have I ever said I hate dressing up? Because I do.) To be interviewed by the President and his council. Yesterday they asked me to come in.

_-FlashBack-_

"_Warren-San!" the President boomed. _

"_Yes Cross-Sama?" I murmured._

"_We understand that you have created a potion to reverse the process of a Level D vampire to become a Level C vampire, is this correct?" He questioned._

"_Y-yes Cross-Sama but I can't take all of the credit, my sister L-Leia..." I stuttered._

_He nodded and there were a couple murmurs from the council and I started fidgeting, then  
>"Could you explain how this potion works?" He interrogated (Wait is he interrogating me? What did I do?) <em>

"_Um... Sure... Well, first of all it cannot be ingested by the vampire, the potion must be ingested by a human or a vampire other than the Levels D or E otherwise, the potion will eat them inside out like poison; then be bitten by the victim vampire. It takes the victim 3 days to fully become a Level C vampire but during those days it makes the uh... patient to feel very nauseated, aggressive and enhanced emotions" I explained. _

"_And what do you mean by that? The aggression I mean?" He asked._

"_Well when they are aggressive it's just the Level E in them trying to cling on them. They will attack anything that moves or comes in contact with," I finished and took a breath. _

_He looked towards the council and one of them nodded and he turned back to me. I gulped. _

"_We have a mission for you, it involves Zero Kiryuu, I'm sure you have heard of him," I raised my eyebrow. (But no one works with him, the last girl he worked with he made cry and quit the Hunters Association, yes she was a bitch but it was still mean)_

"_Yes, I do know of him, what's the mission?" I asked, now all professional._

"_We need you to turn him into a Level C vampire," He ordered._

"_Yes, Cross-Sama, but where is he?" I questioned._

"_In the vampire containing rooms at level 87! He is finally falling into Level E, and since he is the next President of the Hunters Association, we need him as stable as possible! Why did you think you and your sister were given that mission three years ago? You and Leia were, ARE, top of the class, we gave you the mission, along with other advanced ones, because we knew you would succeed" he explained._

_I nodded, he looked at me and boomed out "Go!" I bowed, which I hated doing, and ran out which led me to where I am now! _

_-End of Flashback-_

I flipped the last pancake on to a plate next to the stove and turned the stove off. I turned two plates with 4 perfectly cooked pancakes each with butter and sugar. I got a knife and fork and placed it on one of the plates; I picked it up and took it to Zero's room.

I knocked, "Zero, it's just me; I know you're hungry, so I made pancakes!" I exclaimed. I heard nothing so I opened the door and walked in. I saw a pile in the bed right where I left him. I walked over and placed the plate on his bedside table.

I sat down on the bed. I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful, I brushed the strand of his gorgeous silver stands out of his face, and I sighed.

I have always had a bit of a crush on him, not like those obsessive crushes. Oh, Dear Sweet Jesus, I'm being a creepy stalker chic! But now I feel like I love him.

GOD! He can't find out!

Ok, Celine get it out of your system! Then you can wok with him until the mission is done!

I whisper "Ego dilligo vos, Zero!"

Sighing, that it would not get awkward later on, stood up and turned away, I felt someone grab my hand; I held my breath and looked back. Zero was looking at me, "What did you say?" he gently asked.

I softly whispered "Ego dilligo vos, I said ego dilligo vos, Zero" I bushed and turned away. He grabbed my chin and made me face him, "I know Latin too," he murmured cheekily; he lent forward and pressed his lips to mine.

YES!

**Zero's POV!**

Kissing Celine was like heaven, she was hesitant at first but then she pushed back with equal force. When I drank her blood I felt her love for me, it was much more then Yukki's petty puppy adoration of me, it was true and the more I thought about her I realised I loved her too.

I know it's fast but now that I'm kissing her it feels right, also my emotions are heightened for some reason, maybe the potion, I don't care, I'm enjoying this to much.

My hand goes behind her head and pushes our lips together tightly and my other arm around her waist bringing her towards me. Her hand snaked around my neck and her other was playing in my hair. I trailed my tongue along the bottom of her lip asking, no, begging her for access to her mouth.

She smiled and refused, I groaned at her, she then slowly opened her mouth, our tongues then did a dance of dominance, fighting.

She giggled, it felt amazing in my mouth. She then did something unexpected, she pushed me down and straddled me, then forced her mouth to mine, enjoying at much as I was. I pulled away and earned a groan of protest from Celine, which I smirked to, I grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head.

Celine put her arms up to help me, she was wearing a dark blue silky bra, her creamy coloured skin and bra just clashed. I smashed my lips to hers in a heated kiss. She pulled away, "Wait!" she said, looking flustered and very disheavelled.

A/N- Hey guys... oh cliffhanger, I love them! Don't kill me, because you don't like them. Anyways REVIEWW! **EDITED! THIS CHAPTER WAS EASIER THAN THE OTHRS, SO ... YIPPPEEEE!**  
>Love,<p>

**ArmyRabbit,  
>xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxxooo<strong>


	5. Snarling never solved a thing!

**Ego Dilligo Vos.**

**Chapter 5.**

**Zero's POV.**

"What is it?" I breathed huskily, our chests were moving out of time.

"I spent twenty minutes cooking pancakes, and I know your starving and ... I'm well ... famished, so, let's eat!" Celine exclaimed boldly, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad, I'm a pretty decent cook!" she defended. I chuckled, she got up and headed out of the bedroom, I then smelt something delicious. I turned and on the bedside table were pancakes with sugar and butter. 'Yum!' I thought.

I picked up the knife and fork and started eating. After a couple of minutes Celine came back in to the room with her plate of pancakes. She walked across the room and sat at the edge of my bed, still in her bra.

I turned to her, "What if someone knocked on the door and you opened it with you in a bra?" I asked rhetorically. Celine shrugged "If it's a dude he'd probably died happy! If it's a chick, she'd probably turn lezzo for me!" she stated with a wink, she then took a bite. I stared at her questionably, "What?! It'd be true!" she defended. I chuckled.

After ten minutes of eating my pancakes I basically cleaned my plate. Celine was still eating her last pancake so I thought I might 'help' her with it and ripped a little piece off. Celine glared at me, I smirked and popped the piece into my mouth. She ate a lot more, with me 'helping her', and then there was a little piece left on the plate. I looked at Celine and she glared at me.

I grabbed the piece and shoved it in my mouth; Celine had her mouth wide open then glared. I closed my eyes and smiled at her smugly. I felt an impact and felt lips attacking mine. I opened my eyes to see Celine's determined eyes staring at mine.

I felt her tongue ply my mouth open and attack my tongue for the last bit of pancake. The piece growing smaller and smaller by the second. Finally I gave up and let her have the last piece of the pancake. She quickly whisked it away and chewed. She smiled triumphantly. I smiled back.

"Hey, you do smile!" Celine exclaimed, I looked at her questionably. "At work you never smile, and you're actually scary, and mean and scary ...wait I said that twice, twice the scariness!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, I don't know I was always moody, came in, got the job, go out, kill, come back, report. That's all I had, and wanted to do. "I thought you smiled a bit earlier but I thought I was imagining it!" She mumbled quietly.

"I don't know, didn't feel like it after a couple years ago," I explained. "Well, not my business to pry so I won't!" she assured me, softly. She patted my knee and stood up; she took my plate in her left hand and hers in her right. "You don't have to do that, besides you're a witch can't you like, magic it done?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I could 'magic' it away, but it's not as fun, I like doing stuff for myself instead of having it easy!" she explained as she walked out the door. I brushed the crumbs off my bed and then laid down. My throat felt dry, like when I'm thirsty, **WAIT**!

I can't be thirsty, not now!

The pain started too intense, it was way worse than usual. I needed to get away from here, but my other side, my vampire instincts kept whispering to me,

**'You've tasted her blood, ...wasn't it delicious?, ...you can have it again!, ...one bite!'**

No, I thought, she's helping me and I won't. I grasped my throat and started gasping. I kept on fighting but the monster took over. It was as if I had a switch in my brain, I stopped struggling. I couldn't control myself; I had to have her again.

**Celine's POV.**

I was wrist deep in water, washing the dishes, when I heard a commotion in Zero's room. So I ran to see what was happening.

I stopped at the door and couldn't see him; I walked to his bed and looked around. I saw Zero; his face down so I couldn't see his eyes, blocking the door, which I realised, was my exit. "Zero, what are you doing?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the answer I was expecting.

His head turned up, showing me his blood red eyes, and his wicked smile exposing his fangs.

"Did you really think that the potion would work?" he challenged his voice very high, that of a Level E. "Oh, I know it works," my great comeback was.

He stalked forward, graceful as a lion stalking his prey. I stood my ground knowing it would amuse him if I showed him my fears. Zero started circling around me, good thing his room was huge. The circle was closing in closer and closer.

Finally he came toward me but I side-stepped and punched his jaw, possibly fracturing it. Zero fell back a couple of steps holding his jaw. He started laughing; it was so cruel watching him suffer like this. "Good, good, now... let's see how you handle this!" he challenged; I'm thinking he was giving a lot of challenges. He came flying at me, baring fangs and claws.

Now you would usually freeze on the spot, and that was what he was expecting. I ducked and rolled just as he way sailing over me. I stood up immediately and faced Zero. He was looking at me and started growling, "Zero, you need to calm down, it's not you, it's the Level E in you!" I tried calming him down enough so I could chain him. He stared laughing maniacally, "Have you ever thought that the Level E side of me was the REAL me?" he questioned. I shook my head, "Zero, it's the side-effect of the potion!" He started chuckling evilly.

I started feeling the magic work its wonder. The chains were forming on the wall and winding its way to Zero's hands, I just needed him to be distracted for a few more seconds. "You know it's funny," He chuckled, "You said earlier that you loved me, but you would never love a monster, would you?"

The chains were inches away but when he said that, I stalled for a minute.

Then continued on with the magic, it was started to take its toll, I felt really tired. "Zero, I love you, because I know that it is just the potion talking" I slowly said, teeth clenched. The chains just clamped down and I sealed the spell. He started struggling but I waved my hand and the chains tightened and threw him to the wall.

Zero started to snarl and growl.

I walked in front of him just far enough so he can just miss me. Hands on hips, I knelt down to eye level.

"You're going to stay like this until the potion works, so growl, snarl whatever! But, it won't intimidate me!" I chided him like a mother would a little child.

After that I sat on his bed and waved my hand and a book appeared in my hand, I turned the cover to face me and saw it was _Zorro by Isabel_ _Allede_. I started reading as Zero started growling. "Zero, that's not going to let you go!" I sighed.

-Half an hour later-

Zero was sleeping when I looked up. I smiled, only one more day. I yawned; I set the book down and laid down on the bed. A couple of minutes later, I drifted off to sleep.

A/N:

Hey guys,  
>YAY! DUN, DUN, DUN, `AND ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST! Lol. HAHA. Anyways guys REVIEWW! PLEASE I'M FEELING ALL ALONE! Hope you liked this chapter. If you think it was a bit corny, don't kill me! Hope you are having FUN daynight, so... Bye. **-EDITED-**  
>Love,<br>ArmyRabbit.  
>Xxxoooxxxoooxxxooo<p> 


	6. Angels of Darkness

**Ego Dilligo Vos.**

Chapter 6.

**Spotlight shines on ArmyRabbit! She is in one of those awesome swingy chairs with two silhouettes behind her.**

**Me: Hey people, GUESS WHAT!? –Crickets chirps- Ok, since you guys don't want to guess, I'll just have to tell you! I wished last night that Zero and Celine could come out of my story and be real and... Here they are –turns and shows Zero and Celine-**

**Celine: Hello random people! –Waves enthusiastically- **

**Zero: Hi**

**Me: Zero and Celine have agreed to commentary on the story from now on! **

**Zero: Actually, you and Celine threatened to expose me to all the fan-girls if I didn't agree!**

**Me/Celine: Hehehehe!**

**Celine: Ah, Good times, good times!**

**Me: Zero, Celine, please do the honours!**

**Zero/Celine: -Says at the same time- ArmyRabbit does not own Vampire Knight or Zero!**

**Me: Unfortunately! **

**Celine: She only owns me! Yah, I'm LOVED!**

**Me: Now on to the story! –Lights turn off!-**

**Celine: -whispers- Do you have any chocolate?**

**Me: -whispers- Yes, it's in my office! (I love saying that!)**

**Celine: -still whispering- Sweet! :P**

**Zero: -whispers- Why are we whispering?**

**Celine/Me: -of course whispering- We don't know!**

**Zero: -sighs- **

**Celine's POV.**

I woke up with a massive headache, and then I sat up way too fast. "Aaahh, damn stupid headache!" I groaned, placing a hand over my right eye and forehead.

"Tell me about it!" sniped a very grumpy voice. I turned and Zero was staring at me. My heart gave a bit of a flutter. But me being me, had to take the bait, "Ok, I'll tell you about it!" This is going to be fun!

"Magic drains energy, and when that energy is very hard to get back, you get these headaches worse than a normal headache!" He looked at me and I swear there was almost a sweat-drop! I am not kidding!

"That enough information for ya?" I asked. Zero then decided to ask a question. "Why am I chained up?" I gawked at him.

"You seriously don't remember?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Not a clue," he shrugged. I sighed and decided to do a full recount on what happened, I just started telling him of my dream about how marshmallows and ponies should be used as money, good idea!

But he decided to stop me, "Ok, ok I get it!" he sighed. I smirked happy but semi-annoyed him. "So, am... I ... uh gonna be unchained anytime soon?" He blushed. Oh, is he blushing? This is too good to pass!

"Nah, I thought after I had wild sex with you chained then we might get breakfast!" I smiled evilly. Zero went bright pink. I laughed my head off. "Nawww!" I cooed, "I wouldn't be that mean, besides I'm starving and I don't trust you cause you tried to eat me the last time I left the room!" I kinda growled.

What? I do not want to get eaten by a guy I saved.

He looked at me with a fair eyebrow arched, "Bi-polar much?" he sniped. I turned and glared, "Nah, my mum had me and Leia tested when we were little!"

My chest constricted a bit as the memories of us in the past and her death came upon me.

"Celine, you ok?" I heard Zero ask to me to get me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head towards him and smirked, "I'm ok, thanks!" I get off the bed and walked out towards the door.

'That sounded really bitchy!' I grumbled in my head towards myself.

**Zero's POV:**

I watched Celine walk out and immediately regretted being a little prat to her.

Little flashbacks of last night's events came rushing across my mind, I sighed pissed at myself. How the hell could I have been so horrible to her, of course she loves me, and I saw it in her blood.

But, of course me being an asshole had to hurt her. Had to push her away; just like everyone else!

And obviously she still is very hurt on Leia's death. I hung my head in shame, and rattled the chains. I felt them get looser, then I realised how to get out of them. I kept on shaking the chains until they finally came away from my hands. 'She must be distracted!' I thought.

I smirked and stood up. I walked over to the door and heard a voice singing from the kitchen, I followed the voice not recognising the song.

But the voice was very soft, gentle and soothing but the lyrics were depressing. I turned the corner and saw Celine washing the dishes, singing softly.

_The love is lost,  
>Beauty and light,<br>Have vanished from garden of delight  
>The dreams have gone,<br>Midnight has come,  
>The darkness is our new kingdom.<em>

She started crying silently, and dropped the plate she was just washing into the sink and sunk to the floor. I ran and sunk down on my knees next to her, I just grabbed her to my chest and held her while her sobs racked her body. Her wet, soapy hands clutching my shirt and wetting the area. After a while she calmed down, she looked up at me and gave me a watery smile, "Guess this means you're a Level C now, huh?" I shrugged, "Guess so!"

Celine stood up and went back to washing the dishes; I took a cloth and started drying silently. When all the dishes were finished, I saw Celine with her back to the counter, her hands besides her supporting her.

Her face was blank but her eyes held pain in them. I grabbed her hands; she looked at me and gave a brief, sad smile. "Why were you crying after you sang that song?" I asked her quietly.

She looked away and breathed in slowly, "It was Leia's favourite song, Angel of Darkness, we always joked that we weren't angels! But Mum and Dad said we were so beautiful that we could have been!" She laughed a shaky laugh before continuing, "When we were on a way for a job, we would sing the song together!" I nodded in understanding, both why she cried and the reasoning behind the song, she was beautiful.

"Thank you, Zero!" I heard a soft whisper. I smiled and nodded.

She grabbed around my waist and held me for a hug.

I heard a crash just outside my door and looked in the general direction; Celine looked the way and grabbed a gun like my Bloody Rose, except this one was black from her boot.

"What's going on?" I asked. She took off to the door, I followed her. She was peeking through the peek-hole. "Shit!" she cursed. I looked at her, she looked back. "Get your gun, now!" she ordered.

I ran to my room and grabbed her from my top drawers. Another crash, then the crack of wood and the growls and squeals of a horde of Level E's entered my apartment. I ran back and saw Celine shooting and fighting a whole bunch of Level E's. One was about to bite her neck, but I took aim and fired at him causing him to explode into ashes everywhere.

Celine nodded at me and then did a turning kick up a very tall male Level E's head, she did it so perfectly, and she did the splits from it. I was impressed!

She suddenly grabbed my hand and we ran to my bedroom. She closed the door and locked it whilst I pushed the set of drawers to the door blocking it. Celine turned and shot the window. I looked at her surprised. She looked at me, "Run!" she said quietly and shot the door a couple of times. I ran to the window and jumped through the glass, feeling it cut me everywhere, I hissed in pain but looked down to see a black Mustang with the roof off. I landed with my feet spread apart in the driver's seat.

I heard a yell from above me and saw Celine and a female Level E falling down. The female saw a huge piece of glass, grabbed it and shoved it in Celine's shoulder. She screamed and shot the female in her heart. I stood up and caught Celine bridal style, she landed with a groan, ashes and glass falling down like rain. I saw the glass sticking out of her shoulder, the blood oozing out was tempting me.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" I exclaimed while putting her in the passenger seat.

"No!" she yelled out as I turned the keys that were already in ignition. I sighed, "Celine, there's a piece of glass sticking out of your shoulder and you need to go to the hospi..." I was interrupted. "Zero, there are Level E's after us, when we are safe then worry about the fucking shoulder but right now drive up the main road and out of town," she yelled immediately, I looked at her angrily, but she stood her ground.

I looked away and started driving up the street. I heard her whisper something, then the scent of blood was gone. I looked at her briefly and noticed that she was still bleeding but it didn't smell. She caught me staring, "So the beasts won't follow us!" she explained. I nodded.

I followed her directions for half an hour and came across a house in the middle of a forest. "Pull into the driveway!" Celine said softly. I nodded and did so.

After I did she tried getting out, but she fell back, cursing. I got out of the car, over to the passenger's side and picked her up again. Her right arm was around my neck, since the other one was injured. When we got to the door, She kicked the door three times.

I looked at her strangely, "You'll see!" she assured me. I heard scarpering behind the door, then a deep voice came, "Who is it?"

Celine rolled her eyes, "Open the door, Sean, I'm bleeding here!"  
>"Oh, you say your Celine, and that your bleeding but what if your mind was taken over by a pureblood, or if you were bitten and come to drain me dry?" The voice called in a sing-song voice sounding child-like.<p>

"I am very tempted to shoot you, you little rat, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, I HAVE A HUGE PIECE OF GLASS IN MY SHOULDER AND I HAVE A GUEST TRYING TO NOT DRAIN ME DRY!" she suddenly yelled, I looked at her and she shrugged as what sounded like chains and locks being unlocked. When the door opened I saw a ... Cat?

**A/N: I am so I hadn't updated in a while, there was some major shit going on and my brother is moving away, so being sad and beating him up had taken a lot of my time!  
>ArmyRabbit's Brother: You shouldn't have kept them waiting just 'cause you wanted to wrestle, I mean how long have you kept them waiting?<br>AR: A long time. :(  
>Zero: AR means ArmyRabbit just so everyone knows and ARB means...<br>Celine: ArmyRabbit's Brother!  
>-Both smile and look pleased with themselves- :D<br>AR: YOU TWO HELP ME, ARB IS GIVING ME A NOOGIE! OW, YOU BAKA! :|  
>Celine: Zero, do you want popcorn?<br>Zero: Yes please.  
>-Celine magic's up some popcorn and enjoying the show of the siblings beating each other up-<br>AR: -Sighs- You guys are mean!  
>ARB: Serves you right! :D<strong>

**REVIEEEEEWWWWWWW! TA! Lol  
>ARB: You are such an idiot!<br>AR: At least I'm not the biggest BAKA EVER!  
>ARB: And she's the older one! -Points at AR- :P<br>**


	7. ZERO, YOU BASTARD!

**Ego Dilligo Vos  
>Chapter 7<strong>

_Italic writing means Flashbacks.  
><em>**Bold writing means dreams.**

**Zero's POV:**

I stared at Sean and when he went in, I stood there until I felt sigh on my neck and realised Celine was fighting to stay awake. I walked in and saw the lounge room, with black leather sofas all around and a huge flat screen TV. "Come on, I'll show you her room!"

I heard a voice at my feet and there is Sean in his black furry body looking up at me with his huge green eyes. I nodded and he showed me the way. When we came across a door with stickers and posters of emo/Goth bands and of gothic things, I turned to go in but, "That was Leia's room, mine is the one at the end of the hall" her small voice whispered.

I looked down and she was looking up with a sad face. I nodded and turned again where Sean head-butted the black door with gold roses encircling it. I followed him in and saw a queen size bed with red covers in the furthest corner from the window, a dresser in the other corner a bookcase at the base of the bed and the walls were black and filled with red, white and golden roses.

I saw Sean move the covers off and grab a thick towel and laid it on the right side of the bed; I walked to the bed and put her on it, kneeling next to her. "Sean!" she groaned, "Get the first aid kit from the kitchen!"

"You got it!" he purred and ran off. "Zero, I need you to get this damned piece of glass out and keep it from bleeding a lot!" Celine begged. "I'll do my best!" I promised. She relaxed into her pillows, and closed her eyes. I reached and smoothed her hair down to calm her down. It worked, then I heard a dragging behind me, and I turned and saw Sean with the first aid kit in his mouth struggling to get it up on the bed. I sighed and grabbed it from his mouth gently and lifted it up.

"Thanks, uh... what's your name?" he asked, how old was this cat and why can he speak? 'I'll ask them later,' I sighed. "Zero." I answered. I opened the kit and grabbed a lot dressing. I looked in to her blue orbs, "Shouldn't we take you to the hospital to see if there is any permanent damage?" She shook her head, "I'll heal soon, it'll take a little while but I will!" she assured me. I breathed preparing me to control the blood lust.

I gripped the glass, "I'm gonna pull on three, ok?" I said to her but gave Sean a quick look to say get ready. She prepared herself.

"One..."

and I ripped it out of her shoulder. She screamed bloody murder, but then Sean pounced on her wound with the spare dressing, slowing the bleeding. I put the piece of glass on the bedside table and grabbed the antiseptic. "Move Sean!" I ordered. He moved and I ripped the dressing off and poured it on her shoulder and when I thought her screams couldn't get any worse, they did!

**Celine's POV:**

Fuck, I hate Zero. He lied, _"I'm gonna pull on three, ok?" _his husky voice promised. What does he do? The bastard rips it out at **ONE!**

Well, here I am screaming my head off, and he's pouring what I'm guessing is antiseptic but feels like fucking oil. I see his face going in and out of black... what is he doing? Deliberately making me fall asleep. One word: BAS-TARD! I finally succumb to the darkness.

**I'm walking through the Association and everyone is staring at me, I roll my eyes. "It's 'cause we're the 'Angels of Darkness'" I hear someone laugh on my right, I turn to see... Leia! I took in her pure green eyes, her chocolate hair in the usual loose plait, her clothing, still the same as the shredded jeans, boots and black tank top.**

**She's not different from me, we could have passed as twins but of course, she was older and had green eyes instead of purple and was a brunette instead of a blonde. Anyways, we walked up the stairs and into the President's office. He was on the phone when we barged in, he just pointed to the seats in front of desk. His blonde hair in a pony tail and his oval glasses on. He finally finished. "Kyaaaa, how are you two doing?"**

**We both sweat-dropped. "Uh, good and how are you Cross-Sama?" I asked in return. "I'm good!" he said happily. "Uh, mission complete!" Leia said after a long pause. He nodded face very serious now. "It's a shame so many humans are turned, and for no reason as well!" He sighed. **

**"We have reason to believe that the recent Level E population outburst is because a pureblood is turning them for an army!" I said professionally. The president looked at us shocked. "We interrogated a female," Leia started, "She kept on saying how when she was turned she sensed a lot of power from a male and female vampires; she couldn't say who they were but said they were planning something!" **

**He nodded, "We are looking into it now, but she was about to kill another hunter!" I stated gravely. "Oh," he said surprised, "Who was she going to kill?" Leia and I looked at each other and she turned back. "She was sent to kill the future president of the association," Leia paused, "Zero Kiryuu!" I finished. **

**The president looked surprised. Then started crying, again we sweat-dropped. "Oh, poor Zero, he has been through a lot the last few years!" he cried. I stood up, waved my hand in the air and appeared a tissue. I gave it to him, he blew. "What do you mean?" Leia asked intrigued to get a bit of info about the last of the mysterious Kiryuu Clan.**

**The president sighed and shook his head, "That's his story to tell!" He then suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a bone-crashing hug. I gasped as he cried into my shoulder about being alone and scared at Zero being in a bad mood. "He's a vamp, gotta respect the mood swings that territory brings, Cross-Sama!" Leia chuckled at my expression of shock. "Can't breathe!" I gasped out. He mustn't have heard me 'cause he still latched on. I looked and pleaded with Leia to help me. She stood up and gave a smack upside the head to him.**

"**Aw, Leia-Chan, you're so mean!" He cried. She smirked and started walking out with me on her left, "Call us if we get a job!" She said as we walked out. Then certain spoken of vampire walks past us, ignoring everyone as usual, as he walked past us Leia imitated his scowl and growl.**

**I laughed, that when he turned we ran off laughing even more. I remember thinking, 'This is the life, making presidents cry, laughing at future ones and going to get CHOCOLATE when we get home!'**

**Zero's POV:**

Celine has been out for half an hour already. The bleeding has stopped and the wound is slowly healing itself. Sean and I burnt the blood saturated towel and dressing. When Celine wakes up she'll be happy to know her bed didn't get a drop of blood on it. It was really embarrassing cleaning her up.

Sure, I almost bit her a couple of times but Sean stopped me each time! Stupid cats and their ability to bite AND claw! But the most embarrassing thing was she was still wearing her bra and I had to get her in a clean shirt.

_-FlashBack-_  
><em>I cleaned Celine's shoulder then Sean came in with a tank top with a tiger on it. I looked at him, "Give me the bra once you're done so I can burn it as well!" He walked to the door, stopped, turned and gave me a glare, "And don't even think of biting her, or I'll bite you!" he threatened. I chuckled, "I won't!" I promised. He turned and left. I grabbed the shirt, and then turned to her, gulping.<em>

_I grabbed the bra and un-hooked it, 'She's got a good set,' I thought. "WHAT AM I SAYING?" I yelled at myself. I then pulled it off and threw it to the floor. I tried not to look at them as I finished cleaning the rest of the blood off her, and put the tank top on._

_She groaned. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and grabbed the bra from the floor; I saw the tag, "What do the letters mean?" I thought aloud as I walked to the fireplace in the lounge room.  
>-End of flashback- <em>

An hour later, I heard Celine waking up. So I walked in to see her checking out the piece of glass. "Shit, did that really go in me?"She whispered. "Yep!" I answered from the door making her jump. I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

As I grabbed the glass and put it on her bedside table, she looked at me with her head on an angle as if trying to find the answer, "You want to ask something?" It sounded more like a question but I just nodded. "Go ahead and ask!" she smiled assuring me, I looked at her.

**Celine's POV:**

"What does the letter on a bra tag stand for?" He asked so innocently. I stared at him, sure that my cheeks were bright pink. "I'm sorry, what?" I chocked out. Zero looked at me confused, "I said, what does the letter on a bra tag stand for?" I started laughing; making my shoulder hurt, but that didn't stop me! He sat there until I calmed down, "Finished?" he asked annoyed.

I nodded and wiped the tears from my face, "The letter represents the size of girl's tits, A being the smallest and F being the largest! Although you do get ladies with bigger! " I stated trying my hardest not to laugh again. He considered this, then; "So a C is what?" My eyes widened when I realised, he took my bra off, and I covered myself up to feel no bra. I looked at him shocked, "Where is the bra?" I asked. He put his hands in front of him, his lavender orbs growing in fear, "It had blood on it so Sean and I burnt it!" he defended. I rolled my eyes, "Ok, C is average!"I saw him blushing. I smiled evilly, "Get a good look?" His head snapped back to look at me, his mouth flapping up and down like a fish needing to breathe.

I threw my head back and laughed, Sean came in and pounced on my stomach giving me licks all over my face, "Aw, stop it, I'm ok!" I giggled. "I'm so glad you're ok," He said sweetly; then, "You promised you'd be back that evening but you've been gone for almost four days and you come home with a vampire and you have a huge piece of glass in your arm!"he suddenly yelled, a glare on his face.

I smiled, "Hey, one good thing came from it!" His face softened, "What's that?" he asked. "I got more information about the situation!" His ears perked up, "On the computer there should be a link on my page connecting to the case files at HA!"

"I'll go and see what's going on at the association!" he ran off out of the room. "Where's he going?" asked a very confused Zero. I looked at him. "Sean is one of the best computer whizzes in the entire world!" I looked away smiling proudly of my baby, I turned to Zero, and "He could hack into any foreign embassy, download data and not get caught, EVEN if he was across the street!" He nodded his head impressed, "He's a cat that think he's human!"

"Well you're a vampire who is also a vampire hunter, so don't go judging a species cause of its nature, skin or fur!" I teased, he smiled.

His face turned serious, "Who's trying to kill you?" he asked me. I looked away sad, "Not me, Zero, not me!" I let the words settle down, I turned back with watery eyes, "They are trying to kill you!"  
><strong><br>A/N: OH YOUR GOD! WHO EXPECTED THAT! I did! Lol I promised I'd update soon so I thought I would work all day on the next chapter and the day I finished and it was the day after I posted Chapter 6! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! But I need reviews! I'm getting lonely! If you do, Zero will give you a foot message!  
>Zero: No I won't!<br>AR: CELINE! GET ZERO TO DO AS HE IS TOLD! –Points at Zero-  
>Celine: Zero, It will only be one or two!<br>Zero: Mutter Mutter Grumble!  
>AR: He'll do it! :D<strong>

**-EDITED-**


End file.
